


Be Natural

by PandiBear



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Yeonjun Day!, M/M, They're both confidant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: Taehyun tries to act cute for his boyfriends birthday, Yeonjun found his attempt hilarious.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Be Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for Yeonjun's birthday, I hope you enjoy!

Yeonjun blinked at the sight that met him as he entered his apartment.

In front of him stood his boyfriend, Taehyun, only he looked a little different than he usually did. Yeonjun couldn’t help the laughter that tumbled from his lips.

“W-why on earth are you wearing cat ears?” he managed to get out between his laughs.

The ‘cute’ expression Taehyun had been trying out dropped from is face, replaced by his usual stoic look, the shorter boy shrugged and pulled the offending item off, ignoring Yeonjun who tried to convince him to leave them on.

“No Taehyunnie, leave them on, you really made my day” he said, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he finally stopped his laughter.

“No way”

Yeonjun whined at his boyfriend’s no-nonsense tone, he didn’t even get to take a picture for proof. He followed behind the younger like a puppy as he went into their living room, sitting down on the sofa.

Seeing the opportunity, Yeonjun collapsed himself on top of the brunette who simply wacked his back once before protesting no more.

“You wanna tell hyung why you were acting that way when I came in”

“No”

Yeonjun pouted, whining loudly but moving in case he accidently hurt the smaller.

“Come on Hyunnie, I want to know it’s my birt-”

Cutting himself off his mind linked the strange occurrence to the date. His heart burst a little in joy, this was one of the many reasons he loved his boyfriend so much.

“Hyunnie, by chance…were you doing this to make me happy on my birthday?” he asked, a smug grin on his face as he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. It took a few seconds, but he got the reaction he was looking.

He watched happily as Taehyun’s cheeks coloured a soft red in embarrassment, he looked adorable in Yeonjun’s eyes and he would not miss the opportunity to announce it.

“My Taehyun is the absolute cutest!” he exclaimed, ignoring the indignant look on the younger’s face as he wrapped the boy into his arms.

“Hyung stop, you’re going to suffocate me” he said, his natural cuteness coming out. His earlier attempts had been hilariously awkward, Taehyun was terrible at acting cute when asked but was generally adorable without trying.

“You can’t trick me Hyunnie, you love hugs, especially from me!” he squeezed his boyfriend more before letting him go, laughing as the other hit his shoulder.

“Whatever, Happy birthday you ungrateful-” the words were cut off as Yeonjun gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

“Thank you for the gift, you’re the best thing I’ve received all day” the sweet talk was interrupted by the smirk that grew on his face, Taehyun glaring at him.

“I didn’t offer myself, you didn’t even like my…present” Yeonjun watched at younger cringed at the thought of his early act.

“Yeah well, just seeing you is the best gift of all. No one else could receive this gift on their birthday after all”

Taehyun gave him a passive expression didn’t change as he looked directly into Yeonjun eyes, seemingly unaffected by his boyfriend sweet talking. 

“I literally saw Kai on his birthday a few weeks ago, doesn’t that mean he was also gifted by my presence” the younger deadpanned.

The apartment was silent for a minute before Yeonjun groaned. “Yah why can you never play along, get flustered of something that was such a boyfriend thing to say, you could at least swoon a little” he complained childishly, pulling Taehyun into his lap.

Th brunette scoffed and leaned forward so his face was hovering directly over Yeonjun, eyes meeting in a teasing manner.

“We’ve been together his long, do you really think I’d be flustered by something so lame?” he asked, their lips meeting for a second before the younger climbed off of him and walked into the kitchen.

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to the birthday boy, not bully him, you didn’t even give me a real kiss”

He heard no response and whined louder but didn’t bother to get up.

“Kang Taehyun! Are you ignoring me now?”

He watched as the younger walked back into the room, a mug in his hand which he held out to Yeonjun. The older looked at the offering suspiciously, the look bleeding onto his face as he watched the younger roll his eyes.

“It’s just hot chocolate, I’ll drink it if you won’t”

“No way, you made it for me” he quickly took the steaming mug from the offered hand, pulling his partner down carefully as well.

“Let’s have a quiet night just the two of us, I think my birthday will be best when I get to just spend it with you” the younger hummed in response, leaning himself against the older, for put his free arm around his shoulder.

“You know, I like that idea”

And enjoy the rest of the evening they did, snuggled up together on the small sofa of their apartment watched as many soppy romance flicks as Yeonjun desired.

“Hey Tae, next year can you dress up as a fairy or something?”

“Do you want to die, Choi Yeonjun?

It wasn’t much but it was the best birthday he could have asked for. 


End file.
